Romance Blossoms
by pastelpandora
Summary: The Loonatics are invited to the new planet Apocalypso. All goes well on the female-dominant planet, but things get weird when Queen Athena falls in love with Ace! Requested by EmpressLoveSiren23. My first requested story :)
1. Chapter 1: Apocalypso

**My first request story! I've been meaning to uplaod new chapters to other stories. I write them down but never get aroung to actully typing and uploading them. PLease Enjoy!**

* * *

After relocating HQ to Planet Blanc, the Loonatics were busy saving the universe. They would often split up into group for multiple missions; which was helpful with their new members. One day the received a message from Queen Athena. She wanted to invite the Loonatics to the new Apocalypso planet. After dealing with the Apocazons last time, Ace felt it was best to have mostly girls with them. Ace, Alice, Lexi, and Megan went off to the new planet.

"Do we really want to go to a female only place?" Megan asked recalling the adventure Lexi told her about.

"They're just welcoming us, it was our fault for judging them last time," Lexi said.

"Sounds like my kind of planet," said Alice. It wasn't long before they reached the planet. They were greeted by two Apocazons who appeared out of giant flowers.

"Welcome to Apocalypso, Loonatics. Queen Athena's castle is this way." The new planet was like the island; plants everywhere, very few technologies unless related to nature.

"Welcome Lexi," Queen Athena said slightly ignoring Ace, "I see you have new members. How might you be?"

"This is Alice Bunny, my twin sister," Ace said introducing them, "And this is Megan Neko."

"Hello Queen. I've heard good things about Apocazons," Alice said slightly bowing.

"Yes. Good things indeed." Queen Athena gave a small tour, and even gave Lexi, Megan, and Alice makeovers. Afterwards, they were all seated at the banquet table. Alice was answering questions from Queen Athena. Then a servant gave the Queen a cup. Lexi noticed it was a blue liquid, different from the green nectar from before. Queen Athena took a sip and Lexi shrugged it off when nothing happened. No one noticed the queen's eyes change from green to pink.

"Ace, how are you enjoying Apocalypso?" Queen Athena asked, surprising everyone. Ace chocked on his water.

"I-it's great" he said.

"Are all the guys still plants?" Megan asked, oblivious to the situation.

"Majority of our male population have evolved into the plants so we can co-exist," Queen Athena explained. "Even though they are all around us, it does get dreary without a manly presence," she gave a side look to Ace, making him cough. Alice could sense Ace's discomfort and was getting upset.

"So, _Queen_ Athena, who's the King of Apocalypso?" Alice wasn't too fond of people flirting with her brother.

"There is no king. Not _yet_ anyways."

"OKAY!" Ace said getting up from the table quickly, "Thanks for the invitation and tour but it looks like we should get going. Hero duties we need to tend to."

"Oh, you can't leave just yet," said one of the servants near the exit. "Our new planet's atmosphere is very dark and thick at this time, so it is hard to fly." Lexi recognized this was the same servant that served Queen Athena: green skin, green eyes, dark blue hair bob. The major difference Lexi noticed was that instead of being an adult woman, she looked more like a young teenage girl.

"Please continue your stay until the sky clears." Servants came to guide the Loonatics out the banquet hall. But Ace was guided to a separate room. _'I don't like this one bit._' Alice thought through their twin telepathy. '_Keep in touch Ace_.'


	2. Chapter 2: Ersa

**Second chapter up! I'm working on finally finishing my other stories, so be on the look out ;)**

* * *

The girls were brought to a cozy lobby; decorated with flowers and floral themed, matching the planet.

"Okay, what gives?!" Alice said once the servants closed the door.

"I thought they didn't like boys," asked Megan.

"The males of this planet were turned into plants so that they could co-exist" Lexi explained. "I have a high suspicion someone is trying to change things."

"I doubt you want an alien to steal your man," Alice said making Lexi blush and turn away. While Lexi explained her suspicions, Ace was in another room: accompanied with the queen. Ace was sweating bullets. Queen Athena kept asking the male bunny different questions. He hadn't felt this uncomfortable since his swim trunks came off in the pool when he was nine years old.

"So, uh..." Ace said trying to change them subject, "Where's the king? If you don't mind me asking?"

"There is no king. Queen is my title of leadership, not my marriage," she explained.

"Although, don't you think great leaders should stay together?"

"O-oh! Pardon me your majesty! But I need to use the little boys' room," Ace interrupted. But two servants blocked the door before he could leave. And then one of them made a lavender flower appear from the ground. It sprayed Ace, leaving him unconscious.

"Prepare the ceremony," said Queen Athena.

* * *

Lexi, Alice, and Megan left the lobby in search for a certain servant. Alice couldn't reach Ace, making her silently worry. Lexi was using her super hearing to try and locate the young Apocazon. Instead, Lexi could hear the same suspicions from other Apocazons.

"_The Queen has been acting strange today, don't you agree?"_

"_I have never seen Queen Athena act this way before."_

"I guess we're not the only ones suspicious," Lexi thought out loud. As the girls snuck through the building, they noticed everyone seemed too busy to notice them. Megan was bumped into by a girl.

"That's her!" Lexi shouted. They chased the young girl outside. The girl then used her powers to trap them in vines. Although Megan and Alice both drank the nectar, only Lexi knew how to use the powers it gave. Lexi freed herself and brain blasted the ground near the girl. Lexi then controlled the vines to catch the girl. Even though she was an Apocazon, the girl didn't seem to have much control of the plants. Alice and Megan were released.

"What's the big idea using my brother?!" Alice shouted, making the girl flinch.

"Whoa, calm down Alice," Lexi said. "Let's start with '_Who are you?'_"

The girl introduced herself: Ersa 14 years old. Her father was Ares: Apocazon doctor who created potions and medicines.

"I created a potion to make the Queen fall in love," Ersa explained. "Maybe if she like males, Queen Athena would bring back my father. Not every single man treated us wrong." Ersa clenched her fists, her eyes watering.

"Why can't you just talk to Athena?" Alice asked.

"_Wow! I never thought about that,_" Ersa said sarcastically. Alice's eyes glowed, making Ersa flinch again.

"Calm down," Megan said stepping in front of Alice.

"You just miss your dad, right?" Lexi asked as she released the girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Cyclamen

**Sorry for the delay. A lot of family business going on. Here's the newest chapter :)**

* * *

After calming down, Ersa led the girls to a small building near the palace. It was covered in vines, looking abandoned. Inside looked like a chemistry lab: liquids, bottles, herbs, books, etc.

"Any ideas on how to reverse the potion?" Lexi asked.

"Well, I've never had to make an _antidote _because…" Ersa explained, searching through books.

"Because why?" ask Alice.

"T-this was my first potion that didn't explode," Ersa said nervously pointing to a bin of broken jars.

Alice sighed loudly. _'I'm going to kill this girl.'_ She thought.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU TEST IT OUT ON THE QUEEN?!" Alice shouted.

"It's okay Alice," Megan said blocking Ersa from her again.

"I'm sure if it was you, you'd do whatever you could to get Ace back," Lexi said, "All we have to do is redo the steps and some reading."

The girls worked together to retrace Ersa recipe; looking through her father's notes and books, a few explosions, and screams. After what seemed like hours, they made little progress. Ersa was holding a light blue potion in a small vial.

"Now we just need one final key ingredient," she said, "Cyclamen: the flower of separation."

"On this planet it should be easy, right?" Megan asked, "This whole planet is like a garden."

"Well, yes and no," Ersa said, "Rare flowers are often protected as they are sometimes dangerous to Apocazons."

"And let me guess? The cyclamens are back at the palace?" said Alice.

"We better find it fast," Lexi said as her eyes glowed pink, "Something big is going on."

* * *

Ace woke up in what looked like a Venus fly trap hanging from the ceiling. As his vision cleared, Ace could see servants running around, setting up for an event. Ace shot a laser beam at the plant around him. He caught himself on the ground and hid behind a pillar. Nobody noticed him. Then again everyone was too busy anyway. Ace looked down at himself. He was wearing a dark green suit made from leaves: over his uniform to his relief.

"Lexi? You read me?" No answer.

"Megan? Alice?" Still no answer.

'_I need to find the girls and get out of here_,' he thought. Ace began sneaking through the hallways, avoiding anyone and everyone.

Ersa and the girls made it back to the palace.

"What's going on?" Megan asked, noticing the busy people.

"Ladies" a woman said to them, "Queen Athena has requested you all."

"Y-Yes! I am bringing them to her majesty right now," Ersa lied, leading the way.

"This is perfect because the flower should be kept in the queen's room," she whispered.

"We still don't know what's going on," said Lexi.

"Or where Ace is!" added Alice. Once the reached Queen Athena's chamber, there were two guards at the door. They opened the door for the girls, but quickly blocked off Ersa.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The queen has no business with you."

"Let the young girl be," Queen Athena confronted the guards, making them step back. It looked like Queen Athena was getting fitted for a dress: a pastel green with colorful flowers as the bottom half of the dress.

"You're really dressed up tonight Queen," Alice said. She was getting irritated not being able to communicate with Ace or not knowing where he was.

"Yes. I am planning a special event that will change Apocalypso." As she said this, vines grew from the floor and captured the girls.

"Enough with the vines," Lexi muttered.

"You all will be the key of persuasion," Queen Athena said, "Then you will finally find your leader."


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

**Sorry for the long delay. I was sick, but am better now!**

* * *

Ace walked down a hallway. What was once filled with green women running with supplies, was now a quiet place. Ace was growing frustrated, when suddenly he heard his name.

"Ace?"

Ace turned around to see a young teenage girl. He kept his guard up, but it slightly went down by the look on her face.

"My name is Ersa. Queen Athena sent me to retrieve you," she said anxiously.

"Do you know where my teammates are?" Ace asked keeping his distance.

Ersa put a finger to her lips then pointed to a flower on her ear; signaling that they were being monitored. Ace caught the hint and followed Ersa to the queen.

"Hello, my dear Ace," said Queen Athena said as they entered the room.

"What did you do to the girls?" he said.

"Now now Ace. We both want something from each other," Queen Athena said while slowly getting up. "But only one of us is getting what they want."

"And what makes you think that?" Ace said as he took out his guardian strike sword. The queen then lowered vines down from the high ceiling. Three figures were wrapped but Ace could recognize them.

"Let them go or your weeds will get cut!" he threatened.

"Or marry me and I won't feed your girl friends to my carnivorous 'weeds'," Queen Athena said. Ace became hesitant.

"Why would the queen of an all women society want to marry me anyway?" he asked.

"It is unimportant, as it just came to me. The important thing is your choice."

"_It's Ersa's fault_," Alice told Ace through telepathy, "_But she can also fix it. Help her find the flower_."

"Okay," Ace answered, withdrawing his sword.

"Great! Ready the ceremony," Athena ordered. Ersa and Ace were sent out the room.

When alone, Ace zapped the flower off Ersa with his laser vision.

"What flower are we looking for?" he asked.

"H-How did you know?" Ersa asked still scared.

"Sorry," Ace said calmly, "Alice and I have 'twin telepathy'."

"To free the Queen, we need cyclamen: the flower of separation. I'm not sure what will happen to the Queen if we don't make an antidote soon," Ersa explained.

* * *

**I'm trying to make longer chapters. I'll try the next one. New stories on the way!**


End file.
